Be My Valentine
by AttackonBakura
Summary: Jan knew his fate the second he was born, but he always denied it. SHE made it so easy to. Pre-Series The story of Jan Valentine's childhood.
1. Prologue

Be My Valentine

Hellsing

Jan Valentine x OC (Hope Stacy)

Romance/Tragedy

Prologue

_Real loss only occurs when you lose something that you love more than yourself- anonymous_

Jan Valentine was conceived in a petri dish. As was Luke his "brother". This was a term that did not quite fit them, for they shared no DNA, no traits, and no genetics. In fact the only thing that related them was the one who mechanically birthed them, and there surname. The word brother was so unfitting, but even so they addressed each other as such.

Luke was designed perfect: perfect looks, perfect, abilities, perfect intelligence, perfect social skills; the perfect vampire. He was born for the soul purpose to be his King's very death.

Jan was a screw-up, an erratum among nosferatu. His appearance was far from impressive, his abilities were flawed, in technical terms he was an idiot, the definition of anti-social; the perfect mistake. He was born for the soul purpose of dying himself.

oOo

"Ms. Valentine, are you sure zat you are prepared to raise zem? Zey are inhuman, alive, but inhuman. Do you understand ze responsibilities you must hold to prepare zem for zeir inevitable un-death?"

"Yes," she said, looking at the toddler and infant laying side-by-side in their individual hospital cribs, "I understand and accept the circumstances."

"Vell," the Doctor said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "congratulations Ms. Valentine. Name your children."

She smiled, "Luke and Jan."


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

**A/N: Re-Done, because I discovered the correct pronunciation of Jan's name. lol always thought it was pronounced John and that when Luke called him Yan that it was just a nickname. XD I'm smart. Lol So yeah,, that scene where the teacher asks for the pronunciation of Jan's name, that's re-done.**

"Luke, everyone dies. This is a common fact, an inevitable truth. Every single person's life will eventually come to a complete stop, except for yours. There is only one possible way for you to die, and that is by the hands of your king, your Count. His old name is Dracula, but you shall call him Alucard."

The blonde bespectacled six-year old stared up at his mother in awe at this new-found knowledge.

"But, you will not die by his hands. You will grow stronger than him, but only if you give your all and more. Otherwise he will surely slaughter you in a horrific death."

"B-but, if I'm his servant, why would he want to kill me?" Luke asked in a shaky voice.

"He is the nightwalker, who glides through oceans of blood. He is beyond human, a monster whose power radiates with a darkness that casts a shadow on darkness itself. He will show you no mercy and so you must do the same." She answered.

At this point, Luke's eyes were wide, his lip was quivering, his tear ducts burned with need for release of their salty contents, and his fists were clenched so tightly they drew blood.

"I-I don't want to die."

Ms. Hayley Valentine gave her "son" a sympathetic look, "Luke-"

"VROOM! VROOM! AHHHHH! SAVE US! THEY'RE SLAUGHTERING US ALL! CRASH!"

A toy airplane shot past Luke and Hayley, barely an inch away from their heads. The plastic toy slammed into the wall behind them and shattered into a million miniscule pieces. Loud high-pitched laughter erupted from the doorway followed by a loud thump.

"Mommy! Mommy! They're all dead! Not one survivor! Homicide! Homicide!" Jan Valentine shouted as he fell down to the ground, clutching his pained sides from the continuous laughter.

"Jan Valentine! What did I tell you about breaking your toys?" Hayley scolded.

"It was unavoidamable mommy! The pilot went crazy and started killing the passengers. Blood everywhere! He was too busy to fly the plane!' Jan defended.

Hayley sighed, "And that's not all, Jan it is seven o 'clock and you're starting you're first day of Pre-School tomorrow. You need to be in bed."

"But Luke is awake!"

"Luke is older and going to bed right after we're done with our story," Hayley replied holding up a hard-back cover of Dracula, "You should've been asleep half an hour ago."

"But-!"

"No buts Jan! Go get in bed right now."

"I can't sleep though! I'm thirsty!" he whined.

Hayley sighed, "Alright, Luke I'll be right back." She said, taking the boy off of her lap and setting him on his bed.

She walked over to the tanned four-year old that extended his arms to her in want. She picked him up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. She set him on the counter before walking to the cupboard opposite to it. She pulled out a Sippy cup and filled it with milk. She put the cup in the microwave and set the timer before turning to her youngest son.

"You're quite troublesome you know." She stated, poking his forehead.

"I try!" he giggled.

Hayley matched his grin and leaned her forehead against his own, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Grab me a knife sweetie." She said before pulling away.

"Yay!" Jan shouted in glee before turning around to grab a serrated knife from its holster. "Here mommy!"

She set the Sippy cup on the counter before popping of its lid and taking the knife from the young boy. Jan watched in interest as she pressed the tip of the blade against her scarred wrist and slit it quickly. Pure virgin blood released from the wound, squirting ungracefully into the cup. The steaming white liquid turned pink from, the sudden crimson it mixed with. When she felt there was enough, Hayley covered the cut with the thumb on her opposite hand.

"Grab me a band-aide from the drawer under you, Jan"

He did as told and ripped the white backing off of a large band aide and handed it to his profusely bleeding "mother". She covered the wound quickly before blood could drip to the counter. She recovered the cup and gave it a good shake before putting it into Jan's chubby hands.

"Mommy, why do I drink blood?"

"It's nutritional for you." She answered.

"But other people don't drink blood, you don't drink blood." Jan replied.

"Other people and I are human. Jan, you and Luke are not human, you are made from vampire DNA but are not full-fledged vampires yet. You are an in-between species until your body can handle the Chip."

"The Chip?"

"It is what will make you a full-fledged vampire." Hayley answered.

"Oh."

"But you'll never be able to handle the Chip unless you go to Pre-School, and for that you need sleep!"

"Aww! But mommy!"

"No buts! You have your drink, now go take it to your room and go to sleep!"

oOo

"MOMMY I DON'T WANNA GO! TAKE ME HOME! TAKE ME HOME!"

Jan stared at the screaming child in confusion; his eye twitched in irritation.

"What a little wimp!" he scoffed.

Hayley laughed as Luke sat on her shoulders and played with her hair, "Now Jan, if you need anything at all today just tell your teacher and she'll give me a call. I'll be down here in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I won't need help." He replied, pulling his hand out of Hayley's and running over to the other kids.

"Wow, that's one of the best reactions I've ever seen; especially compared to Luke's first day." A female voice stated.

Hayley turned to face the Pre-School's head teacher.

"Ms. Singelman!" Luke shouted excitedly.

"Hello Luke, from what I've heard from your mom, you've become quite the social butterfly since I had you as a student." The blonde said.

"I am! I am!" he grinned.

"Hi Lauren," Hayley greeted.

"Long time no see Hayley, just phone calls."

"Yes far too long," she replied."

"I'm excited to learn more about… Now I'm not sure how to pronounce this correctly. J**a**n?" Lauren asked skeptically.

The other woman laughed, "No it's pronounced Yon."

"That makes more sense."

"Yes well, let me warn you Lauren, Jan's quite the handful sometimes. And he's a quite bit more disturbed then Luke is."

"Disturbed how?" she asked.

"Let's just he truly is a vampire of the _Alucard _kind." The other answered.

"Oh I see."

"So tread cautiously when taking disciplinary actions on his behavior, its crucial he keeps this mentality in his un-death, but we still need to keep up the façade for another twenty years." Hayley explained.

"Yes of course."

"Sieg heil mein fuhrer." The two whispered, to each other.

oOo

"Alright class, it's time for recess! Everyone head outside!"

"Yes. Ms. Singelman!" the class replied before flooding out of the classroom to the playground.

Jan was amongst the last to get out of the class room and shot his eyes to the ball bin in panic. Only one ball left, another child about to grab it. That would not do. The tanned boy sprinted to the ball bin, shoved the other boy to the ground, and ripped the ball from his hands. The boy let out a cry of pain.

Jan laughed manically at the pathetic boy, "You wouldn't survive genocide!"

He walked away from the crying boy proudly over to a part of the ball wall that no one was using and began to kick the bright red ball against it.

"Stop it! Please stop!"

Jan ignored the screaming as he was too focused on trying to kick the ball one hundred times consecutively. It was much more important than helping a person in need.

"Are you too good to play with everyone else?"

"You don't seem all dat special to me!"

"Come on, come play with us **special **girl!"

"N-no I can't! I just can't! Someone please help!"

This is **much **more important than helping some whining girl.

97! 98! 99! 1-!

A high-pitched scream distracted him, causing Jan to miss the final kick.

"GAAAAAAAAAH! SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE!" Jan shrieked, popping the red ball in his iron grip and running in the direction of the scream.

oOo

"Come on get up and play! Don't be rude! Play with everyone else!" a chubby boy yelled, yanking at one of the cowering girl's black pigtails as hard as he could.

"Yeah! Get up! What reason do you have not to, stupid?" another said, kicking her side, causing her to cough hysterically. Three more boys followed suit.

"Pl-please, just stop." She cried.

"Hm, so you're the people who made me lose my record."

The students turned to face the tanned boy talking to them.

"Hey I've seen him in class; he's the creepy kid who sits in the corner of the room and breaks all the toys!"

"Yeah, he laughs really creepy too!"

"What do you want!"

"Hmmmm, I want revenge." Jan said thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

"I was making a record, and you stupids over here making this girl scream broke my concentration, I need revenge for that." He explained.

"Hey it's her fault for thinking she's better than everyone else!" one of the boys screamed, pointing at the cowering girl lying curled into a ball on the ground.

"Let's make a new record shall we? How many times do I need to punch each of you before you die from blood loss? Or your heads explode. Whichever comes first I suppose!" Jan retorted excitedly.

"Bring it on scrawny boy!"

Before any of the boys could take a single step towards him, Jan's fists and feet were already colliding with their faces. Each boy was continuously kicked and punched until they were all lying unconscious, blood dripping from some orifice or another.

Soft whimpers met Jan's ears which made him remember who exactly did scream. He walked over to the crying girl and bent down to get closer to her.

"Hey, get up. It's okay. They're unconscious." Jan stated nonchalantly.

The injured girl lifted herself up with shaking arms. She noticed blood on her hands; her own blood. She felt her face, blood was pouring from her nose and her eye was pulsing.

"Oh no, if my mom sees me like this, I'll never be able to leave my room again!" the girl whimpered before breaking out into a complete crying fest.

Jan clenched his teeth at the now relentlessly screaming girl. "Oh god, um, shhhh! It's okay, just be quite!"

"I-I-I AHHHHHHHH!" the girl shrieked, buckets of tears falling down her face.

Jan bit his lip, "Dang it! Alright, come one, come with me! I'll fix this for you, just get up please! COME ON GET UP!"

The tanned boy rubbed his temples before picking up the STILL crying girl and throwing her over his shoulder. He ran with her over behind the building where no one could see them. He set her down and covered her mouth.

"I'll fix this for you okay, just please be quiet." He whispered.

The girl's shrieks volume lowered down to light snivels as Jan pulled his hands off of her mouth. He took her pale hand in his own dark one and lifted it to her mouth. He licked down the girls arm, cleaning the blood from it. The girl gasped and her eyes widened at the boy's actions. He continued to lap up the blood from her hands and arms and next moved up to her face and neck. The taste was awkward to him; he had only ever drunken blood along with some other liquid, never by itself. The taste wasn't bad per say, but it was definitely something acquired and oddly fulfilling.

The boy's wet muscle found its way into the pale girl's nose, causing her to squirm against him at the odd feeling. At that moment her nostril's profuse bleeding suddenly stopped; Jan did the same to the other nostril. He pulled away from her and placed his wrist against his canine teeth and slowly dug across the large vein residing in it, causing it to break open. He shoved his bleeding wrist in the girls face

"Drink it." He commanded.

"Wh-what?" she whimpered.

"It'll make your owies go away, so just do it."

She took a deep breath before she placed her lips against his wrist, and took a big suck on it. A metallic, lukewarm liquid filled her mouth that made her want to gag, but she swallowed it down anyway. She noticed a weird, contorted look on Jan's face, but ignored it as her body under-came a sort of, refreshing, sensation. Her left eye suddenly stopped pulsing, her sides stopped hurting, and her split bottom lip seemed to attach back together as if it had been sewn.

Jan suddenly pulled his wrist away from her, and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. The self-inflicted wound suddenly closed back up, most likely from the consumption of the girl's pure blood.

"A-are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Y-yeah," he answered, panting, "And by the looks of it, so are you. All your wounds are gone."

"Th-they are? J-just what did you do? What did I do?" she whimpered.

"Here, come sit down, and I'll tell you a secret." He replied, patting the spot next to him.

She did as told. Jan got close to her ear and whispered, "I was made from vampire DNA. I'm not a full-fledged vampire yet, but my blood is stronger than humans and it can heal people."

"Ohhhhhh," she said in understanding, "Is that why you drank my blood, cause you're a vampire?"  
>"Yep." He answered, "I'm Jan by the way. Jan Valentine. What's your name?"<p>

"Oh me, I'm Hope Stacy." she said.

"Well Hope, why were those guys attacking you?" he asked.

"Oh, because I wouldn't play." She answered.

"Why wouldn't you play?"  
>"I'm not allowed to"<p>

"Why?"

"I'm a cancer."

"What's that?"

"I've got bad blood and bones."

"Well your blood tasted fine to me." Jan laughed.

Hope giggled.

"But, why does being a cancer make it so you can't play?"

"Well, my mommy says that because of my cancer, I'm going to die soon. The doctors give me no more than a year or two she said. But, if I don't do too much, then I can live longer she said. And so I'm not allowed to do much." she explained.

"Oh. Well, I'd invite you to come play with me and help me break ball kicking records but I don't want you to die." Jan said.

"Well, I can't kick the ball or play, but I can watch and help you keep count!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah that will work!" he said, standing up.

Hope started to stand up when Jan grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the way. She looked at him confused.

"If you can't do much, then I'll help you do the least amount of much you can possibly not do!" Jan stated.

Hope stared at him before smiling widely, "Okay then, thank you!"

The two walked off to the ball wall, hands entwined.

~Chapter I End~

**A/N: So what'd you think? I think I kept Jan pretty in character for a four year old. Lol Oh god four year old Jan Valentine would be so CUTE! XD I'm thinking of drawing him and Hope but I'd love if you guys who are probably way better artists then me could do it. *wink* *wink* XD Anyway I got this idea when listening to Cancer by My Chemical Romance which always reminded me of my cousin who died of leukemia. This is the same cancer Hope has if you couldn't tell by my hinting "Bad blood and bones". If you have a loved one who has leukemia or had died of leukemia, I feel for you. Also if you're wondering why Hayley is a virgin, she didn't have sex to have Jan or Luke, as said in the prologue, they were conceived in a Petri dish and then injected into her uterus. So technically she did give birth to them, but is not their biological mother. And on that note, please favorite or review. Or both! Both are preferred! ^_^**


	3. Chapter II

Be My Valentine

Chapter II

Jan Valentine sat at the dinner table with his family, carelessly playing with the peas on his plate. He rested his face on his hand, elbow planted firmly on the table. He took a sip of his milk, only to glare at the bland taste.

"-and then she gave us this book all about fortune telling. I can tell yours if you want mommy." Luke rambled, showing said book to Hayley.

She smiled before swallowing her mouthful of carrots, "Alright go ahead."

Luke returned the smile before flipping through the book until he got to the desired page, "Alright, it says I need your astrology sign. What's your sign mommy?"

"Um let's see, my birthday's July 14th so that'd make me a Cancer." She answered.

Jan's eyes widened at this new found information. His hand went slack causing his fork to drop onto the plate with a loud clack.

"Jan are you al-?"

"Is it true mommy?" Jan asked quietly.

"Is what true?"

"Are-are you really a cancer?" he answered, trying his best to choke back tears.

"Y-yes, what's so-?"

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Jan what are you talking about?" Hayley demanded of the now sobbing boy.

"A girl at my school is a cancer and she said that that means she's gonna die!"

"Jan, you idiot, that girl isn't **a **cancer she **has **cancer." Luke stated irritably.

"Wh-what's the difference?"

"A cancer is just a sign for fortune telling based on your birthday. That girl's cancer is a disease." He explained.

"O-oh," Jan said in understanding before turning to Hayley, "So you're not dying?"

"No Jan I'm not,"

The boy sighed in relief and slumped back into his chair. He shoveled a spoonful of peas in his mouth before scowling at the boring taste.

"Do you not like it?" Hayley asked.

"Um, no it's not that, I'm just…"

"You're just what?"

"I'm thirsty." He said.

"Well there's milk right there." Hayley said.

"But I'm hungry too, at the same time."

She laughed, "Yes, that's why I gave you food **and **milk."

"That's not what I mean mommy. I want, blood." He stated reluctantly.

Hayley's eyes widened slightly, 'He's already craving it; at such a young age? Luke hasn't even started to crave it yet.' She thought.

She looked at his curious eyes, his head tilted a bit to the side, his baby fangs protruding slightly from his lips.

'Has he drunken raw blood?' she asked herself.

oOo

"So, how is the cell count doctor?"

The man stared at his monitor in disbelief. The blood cells, the size of the tumor, both had reduced drastically in less than a day.

"Mrs. Stacy, has Hope had any sort of treatment or change in medication in the last twenty-four hours?" he asked.

"N-no, why do you ask?"

"The size of the tumor and amount of blood cells has reduced dramatically. While I'm not religious; from what you've just told me, this is a miracle." He explained.

Mrs. Stacy's head snapped to her daughter's laying form who stared blankly at the ceiling, fidgeting absent-mindedly with the positions of the excess of I.V's in her arms and jugular.

"What does that mean exactly? Does she have longer to live?" she asked, clutching her husband's hand tightly.

"Yes! It's too soon to say by how long exactly since we don't know the new rate at which the cells and tumor's size are growing, but at how small they've reduced to, I'd give her at least double the original time she had before."

Tears of happiness escaped the mother's eyes, "Did you here that Hope? You're going to live even longer!"

"Yay," she said in a monotone

Hope didn't have time in her thoughts to be excited. Why? Why did she have such a miracle, miracles were scarce in her life, they've always been, why now?

"_My blood is stronger than humans and it can heal people"_

_Vampire._

'It was when we exchanged blood,' she thought to herself, 'He saved my life!'

The doctor's words finally sunk in her mind. It was only double her original time.

'At least, he saved it for now.'

oOo

Hayley sat on the chair next to Jan's bed. He lay staring at her, hands clutching the blanket tightly to his body. She pulled out a packet of red liquid and set it on the nightstand. She adjusted her nurse's cap before exhaling deeply and looking to the tanned boy.

"I'm taking my shift at the hospital tonight. This packet is about thirty percent blood; the rest is milk I mixed in. I don't know why you have such a sudden craving but it isn't safe for you to be drinking raw blood so early. If you want more ask Luke to mix some for you, I showed him how already. Try just to suffice on this for the night though, alright?" she said.

Jan nodded. Hayley brushed some black locks out of his face before standing up to take her leave.

"Good night." She whispered before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Immediately after the door closed, Jan sat up and grabbed the blood pack from his nightstand and ripped off the top. He took a sip, contemplated the taste, than shrugged and finished it off. It was definitely an improvement, but still a tad bland compared to the real unaltered thing. The boy was tempted to simply get up and get a raw blood packet himself, but figured it probably wasn't the best idea with how worried his mother looked. She'd have a cow if and when she found out. Luke had ears like a hawk and was quick to tattle.

The boy sighed before hopping out of his bed, headless teddy bear in hand, and hurried out of his room and down the hall. His run had a bit of a jump to it due to the coldness of the hardwood floor. He stopped only when he was at his destination, a door covered in perfectly symmetrical and precise arts and crafts. In the center of the door the name "Luke" was written in perfect print.

Jan cupped his hand around the door knob and slowly turned it, pushing the door open in the process. He tip-toed into the room and gently shut the door behind him. He stealthily hurried over to the fluffy rug at the end of Luke's bed but was startled by a sudden voice.

"What do you want Jan?" Luke asked irritably.

Jan jumped, not expecting the older boy to be awake, "Um, can I sleep with you tonight big brother?"

Luke sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at the younger boy, "Why?"

"It just feels lonely in my room tonight."

"Jan you say that every night mom works the graveyard shift. You know one of these days you'll have to start sleeping on your own, I'm not going to take care of you forever."

"Yes well I'm four, so forever is a while away and I don't really care right now. Pweeease!" he begged innocently.

Luke growled before throwing the covers to the side and scooting back towards the wall, "Alright come on."

"Yay!" Jan exclaimed hopping into the bed with his brother.

Luke covered them both with the covers and pulled Jan closer to him so he wouldn't fall off the twin sized bed. He closed his eyes and prepared to go back to unconsciousness…

"Hey brother, wanna know how Bear-Falamu lost his head?" Jan asked, wiggling the stuffed body in his brother's face

"Not especially-"

"Well! There was this crazy butt doctor who also did face redoing or something like that I think it's called, and Bear-Falamu always wanted to be a dragon, so he got a horn. But he wanted to be an **invisible **dragon so he replaced his skull with glass! But it went wrong and-"

"Jan! Shut up! You always get so annoying when you sleep in here! I've said it before and I know I'll say it again; sleepy-time is quiet time. Please learn to sleep **quietly**." Luke growled.

"Yah, yah I've heard it all before, I know; sheesh." He muttered before snuggling into the warmth and comfort of his brother.

oOo

"-I just don't understand it sir, why is he craving it at such a young age. Luke hasn't even started to crave yet, I'm worried." Hayley stated into her cell phone.

"Perhaps it ist not a bad zing my frauline, zey must eventually be killers no? So vhy not start now?" a voice replied from the other line.

"I suppose. I guess I'm overly-anxious. I wasn't expecting it to start so early."

"Oh don't vorry yourself Hayley, everyzing vill vork out somevay or anozer. Just don't stress, take a vacation, I know you need it."

Hayley laughed, "Yes, sir Major, oh you know I would, but if I'm not completely over-worked, I'm afraid I'm not satisfied."

"Hah! Spoken like ze fuhrer himself! I love it! You truly are his flesh and blood!"

"Yes I know," she said, the smile leaving her face, "anyway, I need to go, the hospital calls."

"Vhy of course my frauline of course! Have a good night Hayley."

"You too, Sir Major,"

Hayley hung up the phone and placed it in her purse before walking into the hospital. She hurried over to the employee time clock behind the front desk.

"Hey Hayley," the receptionist greeted her.

"Hi Jesse," she replied.

"You're in kind of late," she stated.

Hayley sighed as she slid her time card only to validate Jesse's statement, "I know. Had a little trouble getting one of the boys into bed."

"Jan?"

"How did you know?" she answered sarcastically.

"Intuition!" Jesse laughed, "Anyway, Dr. Reynosa wants you to focus on Hope tonight. Something's drastic happened with the cancer and he wants her to be constantly monitored tonight."

"What's happened?"

"I don't know; he didn't have time to tell me. He left a report for you to read though," she answered, handing her a clip board, "so you better hurry to her room."

"Alright," she said before heading down the hall to the Pediatric ICU.

oOo

"Hi Hope! How're you feeling today?" Hayley asked, erasing the previous nurse's name from the white board and replacing it with her own.

"Fine," the four year old answered blandly.

"So I heard that you had your first day of Pre-School today, that's pretty exciting!"

"Yeah it was."

"Did you make any friends?" Hayley asked as she scanned the report.

"One,"

"Good for you…" she answered, too busy trying to wrap her mind around the report to give any other reaction.

Hope looked to the nurse, who read stared at her report with widened eyes. She met eyes with the young bedridden girl.

"Alright sweetie, let's take a look at your cell count shall we?" Hayley spoke, more to herself then Hope.

She walked over to the computer monitor, hit some keys quickly, and updated the cell count on her monitor. Her eyes widened further.

"…My God."

Gone. The tumor and cells were almost completely gone. It was in her observation of Hope's blood that she found a bit peculiar to say the least. It was a certain kind of cell that she had definitely seen before but never in Hope. In fact, never in humans.

"Hope, I'll be right back." Hayley said before hurrying out of the room and down the hall towards the staff lockers.

She ran so fast that she almost tripped over her own heels. When she finally arrived at the lockers, she twisted in her combination before throwing open the door. She pulled out a bundle of waxy photos, flipping through them before getting to a specific picture. She stared intently, confirming her suspicions as she compared the two images in her head.

Hayley whipped out her phone and dialed the first number she knew by heart, "Sir Major," she said," I think we have a problem."

oOo

"Hmmmm, I see, I see. How very interesting. So ze young Valentine has found somevone close enough to share his own blood viz. Zis, ist not necessarily a bad zing. I believe zat you should let him be for ze time being. Ze young Valentine is not avare of the powver his blood possesses, let him figure it out on his own… Now don't you vorry my Frauline, everyzing vill be fine. Ja, ja, I must go now I'm afraid. I vill speak to you later my dear, farewell!" the man hung up the phone and looked to his standing companion.

"Doctor?" he said.

"Yes sir Major?"

"Have zhere been any tests conducted on ze abilities on your vampires blood?"

"No sir, zhere have not,"

"Vell conduct zhem. I believe ve may have a very individual, very passionate soldier on our hands."

"Of course, my Major."

oOo

**A/N: Done! Ooooh the plot thickens! Lol What do you prefer, the center font of the regular side font. Curious to know what you guys prefer. Anyway hope you liked the chapter! Follow, Favorite Review! ^_^**


End file.
